


Glitter & Crimson

by nowinwonderland



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Billy Hargrove in Love, Boys In Love, Gay Billy Hargrove, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, M/M, Neil Hargrove Being an Asshole, Neil Hargrove is His Own Warning, Protective Steve Harrington
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:15:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23834464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nowinwonderland/pseuds/nowinwonderland
Summary: Billy and Steve are together, but have to hide it cause small towns suck.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Comments: 1
Kudos: 63





	1. Chapter 1

_ How long can we be _

_ Happy if happy ain't meant for us? _

_ 'Cause being less ain't good enough _

_ But being us feels good to us _

  
  


Steve looked down at the sleeping boy in his lap, as he ran his fingers through his blonde curls. He knew if the boy was awake he would say something about him touching Steve touching his hair, but now in the quiet calmness of his bedroom he could indulge. His other hand ghosted over his boyfriend’s black eye that was starting to turn yellowish-green. He wished they could stay here forever, but he knew that wasn’t possible. 

He looked over at his alarm clock - 3:00 AM - flashing in bright red. He knew his boyfriend had to get up soon to return back home. Steve hated that this had become their pattern. His boyfriend going on dates with girls he wasn’t attracted to, to appease his father, just to sneak out once he was asleep to be with Steve. 

“Baby,” he whispered into his boyfriend's ear, “you have to get going.” 

“I don’t want to.” The boy replied nuzzling into Steve further.

“I don’t want you to either,” Steve stated truthfully. He hated when his boyfriend had to leave. He hated that all they got were moments in the darkness of his room, “but you have to get back before he wakes up.” 

“I know.” He replied slowly blinking his eyes awake. He sat up and started to look around for his clothes, slowly finding his jeans and tank top. 

“I wish you could just stay over,” Steve stated as his boyfriend redressed, “I wish we could be a couple outside of these four walls and late nights in our cars.”

“I know pretty boy,” Billy responded sitting down on the foot of Steve’s bed, “but you know that’s not the case.”

“We could make it the case” Steve argued knowing it was a losing battle before he even uttered the words. They had had this argument multiple times during their evolving relationship and it always ended the same way - right where they are now.

“You know we can’t do that pretty boy,” Billy replied, the frustration clear in his voice, “it might be 2020, but this is still small-town Indiana. You know what people in this town would do.”

“There are people that would accept us!” 

“I know there are,” Billy stated cupping Steve’s cheek with his right hand, “but enough people here wouldn’t. And you know my old man Steve, he would kill us.” Steve knew Billy was right, which just made him hate the situation so much more. They had been together for a year and a half now, had shared so many firsts and broken down each other's barriers. However, they could only be “friends” once they left the confines of Steve’s room. 

“It won’t be long, babe,” Billy reminded Steve, sensing his frustration and sadness, “graduation is in two days and then we’ll high-tail it to Chicago and never look back.”

“We’ll move into our apartment in August. I’ll start the police academy, you’ll start college,” Steve replied, replaying the plan they had been discussing for the past six months in great detail, “we’ll be exhausted and busy as hell. But we’ll be free.”

“Finally free baby.” Billy agreed before kissing his boyfriend. 

“I just hate that even at your graduation, I’m going to have to pretend we’re ‘just friends,’” Steve stated not being able to let this conversation go this time, “that’s a really important day for you, and we’re both going to have to spend the entire day pretending. I’m sick of pretending.”

“I am too Stevie,” Billy replied, his voice breaking like he was about to cry, “but what other choice do we have? It’s not like I can show up to graduation with a huge rainbow flag and kiss my boyfriend in front of everyone.” 

“It just isn’t fair,” Steve exclaimed hitting his hands against his mattress, “We spend so much time pretending that we’re ‘just friends’ and having to be hyper-aware of what we say or do in public. I’m fucking sick of pretending I don’t fucking love you.” Steve froze as soon as those words left his lips. He looked over at his boyfriend, and saw Billy’s mirrored expression.

“I...um...I...I didn’t mean for it to come out like that.” Billy continued to look at Steve like he was about to vomit. 

“Billy….” Steve started, “please say something.” Instead Billy picked up his boots and bolted out of Steve’s room. Steve scrambled out of bed and tried to chase Billy, screaming his name the whole time, but by the time Steve made it to his front door, the Camaro was peeling out of his driveway and down the street.

“Fuck!” Steve exclaimed, punching his door in anger. He tried to focus on the dull throbbing, but all he could think of is how he royally fucked up. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve's terrified that he fucked everything up. Did he?

_ No compromise and no second best _

_ There's no stopping now, this weight on my chest _

_ I won't settle down, won't settle for less _

  
  


Steve hadn’t heard from Billy since “Lovegate” as Robin liked to call it. He tried texting, calling and even sent him multiple snapchats that he could see had been viewed, but nothing. He was terrified as he walked into Hawkin’s High’s gymnasium that he had completely fucked up, ruining not only his relationship but his friendship and plans. Steve knew that coming to Billy’s graduation when he wasn’t sure they were even still together anymore probably wasn’t the smartest idea, but he wasn’t lying when he told Billy he was proud of him. He wanted to see his boy-Billy, walk, give his speech and get his diploma. Plus he still had the ticket, and Billy hadn’t exactly asked for it back. He walked up the bleachers and found his seat. As he sat down, someone punched him in the arm.

“Hey?!” He exclaimed turning to see Max sitting next to him, “what the hell?” 

“What did you do?” Max whisper-yelled, a serious look on her face. His pulse started to quicken. Did she know about what happened, about Billy and him? There’s no way Billy would have told her.

“What do you mean?” Steve asked feigning innocence, although his voice seemed an octave higher. 

“Billy’s been acting weird for the past few days,” Max replied squinting her eyes at him, like she was trying to figure out what he was hiding, “so I ask again, what did you do?” 

“What makes you think I have anything to do with it?” Steve asked again, hoping his voice sounded less suspicious. 

“ I know he snuck out of the house to hang out with you a couple nights back,” Max stated, causing Steve to blanch, “and he’s been weird since, so spill. What happened?”

“It’s nothing,” Steve rushed out, “we just got into a disagreement about something.” 

“A disagreement?” Max asked, seeming to not believe what Steve was saying. Before she could question him further the lights began to dim, signaling the start of the graduation ceremony. Steve let out a shaky breath he wasn’t aware he was holding and turned his focus to the middle of the gymnasium to watch all the graduates walk in and take their seats in the chairs that lined the floor. He could see Billy walking in with his valedictorian sash and he looked nervous, as much as Billy Hargrove can look. Even though he was unsure where they stood, Steve couldn’t help but beam with pride at Billy. He saw Billy take his seat and then look around, as if he was looking for someone in particular. When their gazes locked, Billy smiled and nodded his head toward Steve in acknowledgement. He then turned back to the front, as Hawkins High’s principal took the makeshift stage. Again, Steve let out a breath he wasn’t aware he was holding. That one nod made warmth spread through Steve. That one nod meant that he hadn’t completely ruined everything. He felt himself relax a little in his seat as he attempted to listen to his old principal drone on about the accomplishments and futures of the graduating class. 

Steve zoned out for most of the graduation -  _ God I forgot how long these things were  _ \- until he saw Billy stand and make his way towards the stage, signalling the time for his valedictorian speech. Steve had bugged Billy for days on end to share his speech with him, but he had refused, stating that he wanted it to be a surprise. “It won’t be as moving and inspirational if you know what I’m gonna say pretty boy.” Steve had rolled his eyes every time replying “I’ll show you something moving and inspirational” before tackling him onto his bed. He felt his eyes glued on Billy as he took his place behind the podium.

“Hello Class of 2020. I’m not gonna lie, I hate making speeches, but it’s part of the whole “top of the class” deal so here we go,” Billy started causing the audience to laugh, “I hated this place when I first got here. I was the new kid from California and it was a culture shock from the first day I stepped foot into this school. I focused on school and basketball, cause they were the things that meant I could get the hell out of here as fast as possible.” A couple people in the audience chuckled, though Steve knew Billy wasn’t joking. He had told him all the time that he knew he would need a scholarship to “get the fuck out of Middle-of-Nowhere, USA” and he was determined to do so. 

“However, as I spent more and more time in these halls, I found that schoolwork and basketball weren’t the only reasons to not hate this place. I found I liked some of my teachers and I even found some friends,” Billy continued, “I realized that I didn’t hate it here as much, but I still wished I could be back in Cali, but not for the reason I thought. I realized I wanted to be in Cali because I wanted to be me. I wanted to be free to be me. I was terrified that small-town America would hate who I was, so I hid it and I forced someone else to hide it too.” Steve’s pulse started to quicken as Billy continued talking. He could feel his palms starting to sweat and he continued to try and use those techniques his therapist taught him to slow his breathing. 

“I don’t think anyone should be ashamed of who they are, no matter where they may be or what background they may come from. And I’m sick of being ashamed and hiding who I am. Class of 2020, don’t be afraid to be who you are. The world deserves your authentic selves and you all deserve happiness, even if you feel like you don’t. So….Hello, Class of 2020, my name is Billy Hargrove and I have the most supportive, wonderful, beautiful  _ boyfriend _ , who I love so much it scares me. This is me, now go out there and be you.” Billy stepped away from the podium and quickly unzipped his graduation gown, showing a rainbow flag tank top underneath. There was a slight pause, before the entire gymnasium erupted with applause. Steve immediately stood up, clapping harder than he’s ever clapped in his whole life. The rest of the gymnasium followed, as Billy made his way back to his seat. Various students were clapping him on the back or giving him high fives. The principal again took the podium and everyone started to settle back down into their seats. 

“That was a fine speech young man,” The principal stated, “and I wholeheartedly agreed. Go out into the world and show them who you are. I am proud to present this year's graduates with their diplomas.” Principal Coleman continued to call each graduate by name and present them with their diploma, then the superintendent flipped their tassel to the other side. Steve screamed and cheered when they called Billy’s name, who had the biggest smile on his face as he walked across the stage. He stopped at the end of the stage briefly and made eye contact with Steve. He held up his fake diploma and winked. Steve cheered louder until he felt his lungs were going to give. 

“Congratulations to the Class of 2020! You did it!” Principal Coleman exclaimed before the entire class threw their graduation caps into the air. As soon as the farewell music began to play, Steve was down off the bleachers and making his way to Billy. He caught a glimpse of blonde curls and rushed towards them. He could see Billy quickly thanking people congratulating him on his speech, as he shoulders his way through the crowd to Steve. Steve wasn’t sure who lunged first but soon they were kissing in the middle of the gymnasium. Steve had one hand fisted in Billy’s forest green graduation gown, while the other gripped Billy’s hip. Both Billy’s hands cupped Steve jaw, like he was afraid if he let go Steve would disappear. Steve could vaguely hear whoops and hollers around them, but all he could focus on was his boyfriend. What felt like too soon, Billy pulled away and rested his forehead on Steve’s.

“Fuck pretty boy,” Billy breathed, his eyes still closed, “I still can’t believe I did that.” 

“I’m so fucking proud of you and I fucking love you,” Steve replied giving Billy a quick kiss, “I thought I fucked everything up when I said it.”

“Didn’t fuck anything up, baby,” Billy replied slowly opening his eyes and smoothing his hands down Steve’s neck to rest of his chest, “I was terrified when you said it too, but only because I didn’t think I could let myself have this. But I fucking love you pretty boy, have since day one.” 

“I love you so much, babe,” Steve stated looking directly into Billy’s eyes, “I can’t wait to get the fuck out of town and into our own apartment in Chicago.” 

“Might need to stay at Case de Harrington until we leave for Chicago, Stevie,” Billy stated, catching a glimpse of his family behind Steve, “I don’t think my speech went over well with everyone.” Before Steve could respond, he was shoved out of the way by Neil Hargrove.

“Now you listen to me you little queer,” Neil screamed backhanding Billy in the face, causing him to fall to the grown, “I want you to pack up your shit and I want you gone. I won’t have some fucking fairy living under my roof. And if I ever see your face around, I will fucking kill you and your little faggot boyfriend, do you hear me?” Before Steve could even think, he had swung and punched Mr. Hargrove in the face. 

“Don’t you dare talk to my boyfriend like you fucking piece of shit!” Steve screamed as he kicked Mr. Hargrove in the stomach, “he is twice the man you will ever be!” Steve continued to hit Mr. Hargrove, seeing red. Soon, he was pulled off the ground in what he could only describe as a “bear hug.” Steve continued to trash against whoever pulled him off Billy’s dad. 

“Harrington, fucking stop!” Chief Hopper screamed. It was like a bucket of ice water fell on Steve. He instantaneously stopped thrashing, “good. I’m gonna put you down now, as long as you promise to stay calm.” 

“Fine.” Steve replied, sounding like a child who had been sent to time-out. Steve was placed on the ground and immediately went to Billy to make sure he was okay. He ran his hand over the bright red spot forming on the side of his face. 

“I want that faggot fucking arrested” Neil spit out, “you saw him attack me unprovoked.” 

“Unprovoked!?” Steve screamed, lunging towards Mr. Hargrove, but Hopper put his hand out in front of him.

“Mr. Hargrove, I’m sure any of the countless witnesses will attest that they saw you hit your son first, and then threaten to kill him and Mr. Harrington here,” Hopper replied calmly, “so you are under arrest for assault and terroristic threats. You have the right to remain silent, anything you say can and will be used against you in the court of law…”

“You should be arresting those queers,” Neil interrupted as Hopper placed him in handcuffs, “You’re a fucking abomination. You two deserve to burn in hell for your atrocities.”

“Mr. Hargrove, do I need to remind you again of your right to remain silent?” Hopper asked, the frustration coming through his voice, “you also have the right to an attorney, if you cannot afford one, one will be appointed to you…”

“I’ll fucking kill you, you fucking faggot,” Neil continued, “as soon as I get out of that cell you both are fucking dead. I’ll fucking blow your brains out.” 

“Jesus Christ!” Hopper exclaimed, pushing Neil towards the door of the gymnasium. Mr. Hargrove continued his titrade spewing venom as he was escorted out of Hawkins High and into a police car. The whole gymnasium was oddly quiet once Mr. Hargrove was out of the room. 

“Billy…” Came Susan’s voice quietly, causing Steve and Billy to turn towards her. Steve had completely forgotten that Susan and Max were even there, “I am so sorry for what your father just said. I want you to know that he is no longer welcomed in our home. I’m going to file the paperwork tomorrow.”

“You should’ve done it a while ago.” Max stated annoyance piercing through her words. 

“And what your father said about you having to pack your things,” Susan continued, “that isn’t the case. You are welcome to stay for the summer, until you and Steven move to Chicago for school, if you want to.”

“I appreciate the offer Susan,” Billy stated, a weak smile pulling at his lips, “but I think I’m gonna stay at Steve’s until we head off.”

“I completely understand,” Susan replied. She then pulled Billy into a tight hug, “I want you to know that I am so proud of you. No matter what you will always be family.” Susan let go and started towards the door of the gymnasium.

“I knew it!” Max exclaimed, a smug grin on her face.

“What the fuck are you talking about shitbird?” Billy asked.

“I knew you were together,” Max replied, “you guys aren’t nearly as subtle as you think you are.” Before Steve or Billy could respond, Max skipped away to join her mother. 

“Well fuck.” Both boys burst into laughter. After they calmed a bit, Billy slung his arm around Steve’s shoulders. 

“Guess we won’t have to try to be subtle anymore then, huh pretty boy, ” Billy commented.

“I guess not.” Steve replied chuckling. 

“So…” Billy turned towards Steve, flashing a wicked smile, “how about we go back to your place and really celebrate?”

“Oh really?” Steve asked, “what exactly did you have in mind?” 

“Well,” Billy stated, leaning in towards Steve so only he could hear him, “I was thinking we’d go back to Case de Harrington and you’d fuck me till the only I thing I remember is your name.” Billy punctured his words with a quick nip at Steve’s ear. Steve choked on air, as he felt all the blood in his body head south. 

“Yes, fuck yes, let’s do that.” Steve rushed out, grabbing Billy’s hand and pulling him quickly towards the exit. Steve could hear Billy laughing behind him at his urgency but he didn’t care. His boyfriend had just come out in front of not only his entire graduating class but most of Hawkins, Indiana. If he wanted to get dicked down till he couldn’t remember his own name, who was Steve to deny his request. As he looked back at his boyfriend, he couldn’t help but think that this is what true happiness felt like. 


End file.
